Mortal Kombat (2011) Secrets and Unlockables
Below is a list of the secrets and unlockables that can be found in Mortal Kombat (2011). Secret chests #Deadlands - To the right of DL-52, left of the building. #Meadow of Despair - To the right of the Nekropolis entrance. #Hollow of Infestation - By the wall, in front of the third engraved demon head from the direction of the Meadow of Despair, not counting the ones that fell from their places on the wall. Unlike the others, the player must turn the camera towards the demon head to make the secret appear. #Bloodmarsh - By the wall, in front of an engraved demon head, next to BM-81. Note: In case the secret chests do not appear at once, open the map and then close it. It should allow access to the secret chests. Secret Klassic Soundtracks In order to use the hidden klassic soundtracks in battle, go to the Stage Select screen, highlight a stage, and press the Start button. Shao Kahn will laugh if done correctly. Also, by entering the Kombat Kode 101-101, the Klassic Music can be activated. The Following Stages contain a Secret Klassic Soundtrack: 1. Armory 2. The Courtyard 3. Dead Pool 4. Goro's Lair 5. The Graveyard 6. Kahn's Coliseum 7. The Living Forest 8. The Pit (Daytime) 9. The Pit Bottom 10 The Pit (Night) 11. Rooftop (Dawn) 12. Rooftop (Day) 13. Soul Chamber 14. The Street 15. Shang Tsung's Throne Room 16. Subway 17. The Temple 18. Evil Monastery 19. Wastelands Secret AR Stage (Vita) On Mortal Kombat Vita, you can use the rear camera on your Vita for AR stages. To do this, press triangle on the character select screen to open stage select; then, press L and R at the same time. When done correctly, you should hear Shao Kahn laugh; if not, try again. Unlockables *Cyber Sub-Zero: The automated form of Sub-Zero. To unlock Cyber Sub-Zero, defeat him in Chapter 13 withKabal. After he is defeated, the player will be given a message that states they have unlocked Cyber Sub-Zero. They will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Cold Fusion. *Quan Chi: To unlock Quan Chi, complete the entire Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode. Once completed, the player will be given a message that states they have unlocked Quan Chi. They will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Quan-Tease. See the walkthrough for tips on how to beat certain difficult fights. *Mileena's Flesh Pits Costume: To unlock Mileena's secret Flesh Pits Costume, the player must defeat or skip Challenge 300. The player does not need to defeat the challenge, but skipping it costs 50,000 Koins (though it's easy for players to skip it when they finish story mode). Once the challenge has been beaten or skipped, the player will see Mileena in her Flesh Pits Costume and receive a message saying they unlocked her alternate costume. The player will also be awarded the hidden achievement or trophy entitled'Best...Alternate...Ever!' Perform Babalities on Bosses *In order to perform a Babality on Goro and Kintaro, you must play the Arcade Ladder on Medium or higher difficulty, you can't lose a match, and perform a Babality on Shang Tsung. If the conditions are met, the Babality will be performed automatically. *In order to perform a Babality on Shao Kahn, the conditions are the same, and in addition, you must perform a Babality on every fighter in the ladder. If the conditions are met, the Babality will automatically be performed. If a Babality is performed, the character ending will be skipped, their ending and alternate outfit will still be unlocked however. Hidden Kombatants In a throwback to the first and second games of the series, some characters can be fought in Arcade Ladder in their classic attires under special circumstances. These are: Reptile, Smoke, Jade and Noob Saibot. Fighting them will give no added benefits other than a hidden achievement/trophy for each of them. Additionally, being defeated by any of them will not affect your Arcade Ladder progress. *'Jade': The player must reach Shang Tsung on the Arcade Ladder without losing any of the previous seven fights, having won with Flawless Victory at least three times and executed at least three Fatalities. As for Shang Tsung, he must be defeated with two Flawless Victories, and killed through use of a Fatality. After the fight, the player will be taken to face Klassic Jade in Goro's Lair. The player will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled You Found Me! *'Smoke': The player must be fighting in the Living Forest stage (any of the seven regular rounds, before Shang Tsung). If the player sees Smoke behind the center-right tree of the stage at the beginning of the fight, they must hold Down and press the Select (Playstation 3) or Back button (Xbox 360). If done correctly, the fight will be interrupted, and the player will fight against Klassic Smoke. Like in MKII, this version of Smoke is faster and can use Bloody Spear. The player will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Hide and Seek. *'Reptile': The player must be fighting in the Pit stage, nighttime version (any of the seven regular rounds, before Shang Tsung). The player must check for shadows flying in front of the moon at the beginning of the fight. If it happens, the player must proceed to win with two Flawless Victories and perform the Stage Fatality to finish the match. If done correctly, the next fight will be on the Pit Bottom, against Klassic Reptile. Like in the original 1992 game, this Reptile will be faster, and able to use Sub-Zero's Ice Ball and Scorpion's Bloody Spear. The player will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Pit Master. *'Noob Saibot': The player must be fighting in the Temple stage (any of the seven regular rounds, before Shang Tsung) and be able to spot Noob in the background, in which case he will be standing next to the altar. With these conditions met, the player must win the final round of the match without using block. If done correctly, the defeated fighter will be launched out of the playing field without the "Finish Him/Her" prompt (like in a Tag match) and Klassic Noob Saibot will enter the fight in his/her place. The player will also earn the hidden achievement or trophy entitled Brotherhood of Shadow. Another way to unlock Alternate Costumes *Just beat Arcade Ladder in beginner or higher difficulty with the character whose alternate you want to unlock. This also works if a Babality is performed on Shao Kahn. This does not work with Cyber Sub-Zero and DLC characters (with the exception of Kratos). How to Select an Alternate Costume *When selecting a character, press start on the character. There will be a left-right scroll menu with the possible outfits for the character to wear. If a Klassic Costume is unlocked, depending of the game it belongs to, it may appear under the name "MK1" , "MK2", or "MK3". Category:Content Category:Secrets